The present invention relates to substituted N-(1-iodopropargyl)thiazolidinones which have fungicidal activity.
In a world which has an ever-increasing population which is dependent for food on a ever-decreasing amount of arable land, it is important to develop agents which may help to increase crop yields. For example, fungicides may increase crop production by protecting crops from destruction by fungi, including plant fungal diseases.